


heavy summer

by Toast_Senpai



Series: 100 Kinks [15]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Alex doesn’t like the heat but he puts up with it for Sips.





	heavy summer

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered a little thing I first watched many years ago and was inspired. Maybe you can guess what it was but I’m not giving any hints ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> For the 100 Kinks challenge. Prompt: In a car.

Alex pulls on the front of his shirt, fanning his overheated body. “It’s hot as fuck out here,” he complains.

Sips adjusts his baseball cap as he steps up next to the man. They look out over the channel, seeing plenty of boats chugging past on the still water. Sips shrugs. “It’s just a little unseasonably warm. Stop being such a puss.”

Alex can feel the sweat collecting on his back. He doesn’t like being outside in the summer for longer than maybe an hour. Especially on rare days when there is little clouds, no breeze, and the temperature rises slightly higher than normal.

“Can we at least get some ice-cream?” Alex knows there’s a place nearby because he has been searching on his phone for the past five minutes.

With a sigh, Sips says, “Fine, princess. Anything for you.” He smiles and puckers his lips as he pinches Alex’s side.

Alex gives him a swat to the arm, eyes rolling.

Sips’ car is supposedly _new_ (“It’s only very gently used, Smiffy, and the guy was willing to haggle the price so I couldn’t pass it up.”) but the AC had been going in and out. Which didn’t really leave Alex in the best of moods.

He raises his hands in front of the vents on the passenger side as Sips drives them through the small town. Alex only feels a faint cool seeping out among the stream of air. He clicks his tongue and rolls down the window. In the side mirror he catches a glimpse of his face and grimaces at how red it is. Damn his pale skin. He looks like a boiled lobster with an extra buttery shine.

“Here?” Sips asks, as he pulls them into the tiny parking lot of a fuel station. Connected to the side of the main building there appears to be a walk-up style booth that displays an old ice-cream sign, worn from the weather.

“Looks like it.” Alex licks his dry lips. He gets out of the car, hand going for his pocket.

Sips is next to him then, holding up a few bills. “I got it,” he says.

Alex slowly puts his wallet away. “If ya want,” he mutters. Even though he’s warm, he doesn’t mind the way Sips leans into his side with a hum.

There aren’t many options. Just the standard bucket flavors. But Alex is okay with that. He gets a double scoop of vanilla in a wafer cone. He’s surprised when Sips doesn’t order anything for himself.

Alex is ready to sit down on a nearby bench when Sips points back at the car.

“There’s a trail around here, isn’t there?” Sips asks.

With a measured nod, Alex says, “Yeah… but isn’t it a little hot to go hiking? We didn’t even bring any bug spray.” Alex does _not_ want to go tromping around in the woods.

Sips stares at him for a second, then opens the car door and gets in. Alex follows. Inside, Sips starts the engine. “I wasn’t thinking of taking a hike.”

Alex doesn’t understand, but whatever. The ice-cream is already becoming melty so he hastily swipes his tongue around the base of the cone. It’s the perfect vanilla flavor, not too sweet, with more of a frozen milk taste. He closes his eyes, letting the wind from the ride ruffle his hair. Finally, he’s feeling less suffocated.

It only take a minute before Sips is pulling off the main road onto a gravel one that bends into a wooded area. There’s a sign, but Alex misses the text on it, busy trying to keep the ice-cream contained. They keep driving for a bit until they reach a somewhat open area that appears to be for tent camping. Alex looks around the empty clearing.

Sips turns off the engine but leaves the battery on. The failed AC blows out wimpy air, and the low radio has some old rock song on that Alex can’t quite place the name of.

Alex holds out his cone to Sips. “Want some?” he asks, feeling the need to share. Why hadn’t Sips gotten any? Last Alex knew, the man enjoyed ice-cream.

“Just a lick,” Sips says. He opens his mouth and leans forward.

Alex tilts the cone, but apparently he does it too hard and fast, because the frozen dessert isn’t all that frozen anymore and a large blob of it falls right off and lands smack dap in the middle of Sips’ chest.

“Ah.” Alex’s eyes go wide. Damn, he really should have asked for some napkins. “Shit.” He tries to scoop the glob back onto the cone and somewhat succeeds, but there’s still a large sticky spot left on Sips’ shirt. Alex hesitantly meets Sips’ eyes. “Sorry-”

“You better lick it off or it’ll stain,” Sips says. He raises an eyebrow.

Alex notices that Sips is strangely calm for this situation. He had expected an outburst. He swallows, throat tight. “Fine,” he croaks out, feeling warmth bloom in his cheeks as he leans over the middle console. He lowers his head and lets himself lap at the spot. The melty cream comes away easily, but there is still a damp spot. Alex uses his lips to bring Sips’ shirt between his teeth and sucks at it. The flavor is more cleaning product than vanilla.

There’s suddenly a hand under his chin, and Alex releases the shirt as his head is raised. Sips kisses him, merely a press of lips that only lasts a few seconds but it’s long enough for Alex’s heart to jump start. He’s still holding his cone, but his hand shakes as Sips smirks at him.

“I was sure I’d taste salt,” Sips says. The tip of his tongue runs along the seam of his lips. “Only sugar.” He lets Alex go.

Alex sits back and stares out the windshield. He glances at the cone in his hand. It’s over halfway gone, but there’s still quite a bit left. Maybe he should have only gotten one scoop. It’s melting far too fast for him to keep up. It’s true that he could probably inhale what was left, but he likes savoring what he can. That, and Sips is watching him.

He takes in a quick breath before returning to the ice-cream. Some of it has managed to melt onto his fingers. He doesn’t feel like wiping them on his shorts so he has to give them the same treatment as Sips’ shirt. He can feel Sips’ gaze on him, heavy like the humid air that stifles the car. Through his open window a fly comes in only to buzz around his head before leaving a moment later. Alex keeps his eyes forward, letting them roam along tree trunks and tall grasses, hearing the shrill calls of birds in high branches.

Finally, Sips shuts the car off completely. The silence makes Alex’s ears strain in the small space. When Sips undoes his seatbelt, Alex’s breath catches. Sips reaches across Alex’s lap and pulls on the lever for the seat. It drops back, much farther than Alex is expecting.

He’s lying flat, holding up the ice-cream cone as to not get it on anything when Sips manages to find the space to hover over Alex. Well, it _is_ a particularly roomy car. But their legs still end up tangled, and having another warm body come in close contact to Alex’s own isn’t exactly comfortable.

Sips tosses his hat into the driver’s seat. He doesn’t even seem to be bothered by the heat, and Alex is jealous. Is Sips some sort of reptile? The hand that lifts his shirt isn’t even very warm, the lucky bastard. Alex blinks as his own shirt is pulled over then behind his head, both his arms up against the backseat. It stays there, a sort of hammock-pillow.

“Ya better not let that fall,” Sips says, eyes flicking to the cone.

Alex is going to mention how it’d be much easier if he were left to finish it, but Sips is already scratching nails down Alex’s freckled chest. Even Sips’ mouth is cool, a damp press of soft lips against each of his nipples before drawing a line lower. Sips’ dark eyes are focused on his own as the stretchy waistband of his shorts are pulled down just enough for Sips to get at his dick.

Alex groans, because unlike everywhere else, the inside of Sips’ mouth is _hot_. Scorching almost. But it feels amazing, not to mention wet, and Sips’ tongue presses in just the right places that sends Alex’s hips bucking. Sips forces them down, a strong hold keeping him secure.

The bottom of the cone has gone soggy, and the ice-cream starts to leak out of it. It curves along Alex’s palm and further, where it hits his watch and builds along it until there’s no room left and it slides down his forearm. Alex knows it’s happening, but he’s too busy biting at his lips and watching Sips lick at his cock to really care much. His arms tingle with numbness. He holds them up regardless.

“Found the salt,” Sips murmurs with a quiet laugh, tongue tracing the head. He slides rough fingers against the sensitive sides in a drag so slow it has Alex groaning.

“Shut up,” Alex pants. He has more retorts to give, except he can only get out a wheeze as Sips takes his entire length in, all the way down, cramming Sips’ mouth full. Alex has to blink, eyes feeling dry from being held open for so long. But he doesn’t want to miss this, not the way Sips pulls off lazily before dropping back down.

The trail of melted ice-cream is coming further down Alex’s arm and it’s a bit annoying, but like hell if he’s going to have Sips stop now. Someone could walk by the car and he wouldn’t give a shit. Of course, he’d probably regret it later, just not right now.

The wet noise that’s made as Sips lets Alex’s cock slip from his mouth is fantastic. It falls against Alex’s stomach and he twitches. The heat is already desperately missed, but he doesn’t have to wait long because Sips is picking him up again. Sips sticks out his tongue as far as it will go and _slaps_ Alex’s cock against it a couple times before mouthing along the side.

Alex’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He feels it against his thigh and he can hear the rumble in the quiet car. Apparently, Sips hears it too.

There’s a pause. Sips reaches into Alex’s pocket and removes the phone.

“Hey-” Alex starts.

“Shh.” Sips stares at the screen. “It’s just a text from Trott. He wants to know what you’re up to.” Sips grins. “You didn’t tell him you had a date with me?”

Alex swallows, and his throat sticks. He refuses to meet Sips’ eyes. “I might have… failed to mention it.”

“Why?” Sips asks. He taps the fingers of his free hand along Alex’s cock. “You wanted to keep me all to yourself?”

Alex huffs, face flushed. “So what,” he mumbles.

Sips smiles at him. “Cute.” He lets the phone fall to the floor. “But there’s enough of me to go around. No need to get possessive.”

“It isn’t like tha– _ah!_ ” Alex arches up as Sips sinks down, mouth tight around him, sucking _hard_. Alex swears he can feel Sips’ throat, too, and the pressure and heat are much more intense than before. “Sips, fuck, if you keep going I’m gonna-”

Sips hums, and it’s too much. Alex crushes the mushy cone in his hand as he comes in Sips’ mouth. The liquefied ice-cream in his hand has been freed from its wafer confines and joins the path down his arm. He can hardly get in a decent breath, air so thick around them.

When Sips lets him go, he moves up Alex’s body. He licks at the sticky trail of ice-cream on Alex’s arm and it tickles horribly. Alex snorts as Sips does the best cleanup job he can, tongue swirling around his fingers. When Sips kisses Alex deep, all he can taste is vanilla.

“Not too bad, big boy,” Sips muses. “You made less of a mess than expected.”

Alex grins. “What would have happened if I dropped it?”

Sips shakes his head. “I would’ve had to punish you.”

Alex very slowly lets the deflated wreckage of cone and remaining ice-cream soup fall onto the back seat, where it bounces once then lands on the floor next to his phone. “Oops,” Alex says. “I guess you’ll have to punish me after all.”

Sips laughs.


End file.
